Russia's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: December 30th. 2010, up. 2011, up.
1. 2010

I know, its kind of shit...

* * *

Russia bounced up and down in his chair, staring worriedly at the phone. "_I'll call you soon, aru_!" Russia nodded to himself. _He said he'd call. Yao-Yao wouldn't lie to me...would he_?

Belarus walked into the room, noticing that her older brother hadn't so much as glanced at her arrival. "Brother, where is Yekta?" She asked. Russia shrugged distractedly. Estonia entered the room.

"Russia, are you waiting for China?" Estonia asked. Russia nodded slowly.

"Da. I do not t'ink he is calling back, anyvay," Russia sighed, standing up and trudging away. Belarus and Estonia exchanged worried looks.

"Ring~! Ri-" Russia darted into the room, diving for the phone.

"Privet?" He asked, out of breath. His lilac eyes brightened. "Yao-Yao! I missed you so much!" He squealed, running away with the phone. Belarus rolled her eyes. They heard the front door open.

Estonia grabbed Belarus and they hid in the closet where they could see into the living room. Ukraine sneaked in, followed closely by Denmark. "When will you tell them?" Denmark whined. Ukraine shushed him.

"I don't want to tell them until-" She started.

"Yekta, we're getting married soon. There shouldn't be any 'until'," Denmark told her firmly. Ukraine sniffled. "Wait, Yekta, please don't cry," He added.

"I-I love you," Ukraine whimpered. Denmark smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Yekta." Ukraine stood on her toes and kissed him, then watched as he sneaked out the front door. Ukraine looked around and ran stealthily to her room.

"That's...interesting..." Belarus mumbled, coming out of the closet. Estonia nodded.

"Yeah, who would think Ukraine and Denmark, of all people?" He whispered. She nodded in agreement.

"What were you two doing in there?" Lithuania asked.

"I-it's not what you think, Toris!" Estonia rushed out. Lithuania laughed.

"Okay, okay!" He smiled. The Lithuanian took a quick look around. "Hey, have you seen Latvia?" He asked. Estonia shook his head.

"N-no, I thought...well, I just thought he was..." Estonia frowned. "He never came out of his room. I think he locked it," He explained.

"I haven't seen him since...his birthday! He would have needed to come out for food or the bathroom by now, wouldn't he have?" Lithuania cried. Estonia raced down the hall to Latvia's room.

"Raivis! Raivis, open the door now!" Estonia cried. The door slowly opened. Latvia's lilac eyes peered out from the dark room. Before he could speak, Estonia hugged him. "God, you scared me!" He sighed in relief. Latvia pushed the older boy away, glaring at him with tear-filled eyes, and slammed the door. Estonia put a hand on the door, bowing his head in distress. Lithuania frowned and ushered Belarus away.

* * *

Russia yawned, opening one violet eye. The Russian sighed deeply, getting up and shuffling out the door. "Happy birthday!" He looked up with a gasp at all the Asian nations and a few of their North American and European friends.

"Yao-Yao, you said you couldn't come!" Russia accused. China smiled brightly.

"I lied, aru!" China kissed the Russian sweetly. America made a disgusted scoffing noise.

"Here." The blonde shoved his box into Russia's hands, turning and storming into the kitchen. England frowned.

"I apologize for him, Russia. He'll come out when he can behaving himself again," England apologized for his boyfriend. Russia nodded. Estonia and Lithuania held up a huge bottle of vodka.

"Yay! T'ank you both!" Russia giggled. Belarus, Mexico, and Canada held up the guide book for a heater. "Um...t'ank you?" He blinked. Belarus rolled her eyes and pointed to where Canada and Mexico had been installing the actual heater. "Ah. T'ank you," Russia smiled.

China kissed a sunflower and handed it to the Russian. Russia smiled and pulled the Chinese man into a kiss. After all the presents were given, Russia went into the kitchen, curious as to where America had gone. He found the American leaning against the counter, arms crossed, hood on, and head down.

"America, vhat are you doing here? Vhy are you not out t'ere?" Russia asked. America looked up, startled.

"No reason. I just...I'm just...stupid." Russia frowned deeply. America sighed. "I...I shouldn't...but I do...and I'm an idiot...and I tried not to..." America wasn't making any sense to the Russian. America nodded at the box that Russia still hadn't opened. "Open it, Ivan." Russia blushed at the use of his human name.

Russia opened the box. "Tickets to...Kansas?" Russia blinked.

"You can use them as much as you like for free, and it also covers the cost of coming back," America explained. Russia still didn't understand. America smiled softly. "Kansas likes sunflowers a lot, too. She grows them all over her state," He added.

Russia gasped in surprise. It was like a dream. He could feel himself tearing up. "B-but vhy vould you do t'at?" He whispered. America's cheeks went red.

"I tried not to, I really did, but...hey, remember that one time when we were dating?" America quizzed. America moved closer, leaning in. "I sorta missed your kisses," He added.

Russia closed the space between them. It was a short kiss, and both of them pulled away, horrified at themselves. Russia quickly backed up. America shook his head quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Ivan."

"Alfred, you're taking so long!" England groaned. He noticed Russia. "Oh. Russia." America gave Russia a terrified look.

"I vas not fighting vit' America," Russia stated. England rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you two! I can't leave you two alone for a second without trouble, can I?" He groaned, taking America's hand and starting to lead him out. Violet met sky blue.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Artie!" America joked. Russia shook his head lightly.

"Ivan, your cake is waiting, aru!" China smiled brightly. Russia kissed the black-haired man to reassure himself of who he wanted. It came out with a quick 'Yao.' He loved Yao. However...a tiny piece of his heart would always be with America.

* * *

"Ah, that was fun, aru!" China sighed, plopping down on Russia's bed. Russia smiled and nodded, curling up next to his boyfriend. "So, I heard you got into trouble with America, aru," China added. Russia's eyes went wide.

"Vhat do you mean? I do not understand vhat you are talking about," he rushed out. China chuckled.

"Honestly, aru! Can you never get along with him?" China quizzed. _Obviously so_, Russia thought. He relaxed. Suddenly, Russia's phone vibrated from the bedside table. Russia grabbed it quickly. It was a text from America, he realized.

'_srry i did that it wont hapen agin_'

'_no prob, Alfred. we can forgive and forget, rite_?'

'_u can stil come 2 kansas u no_' Russia smiled softly.

'_thanks again, Alfred_.' Russia set the phone down and kissed China goodnight. China smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you," Russia yawned.

"I love you too, aru."

Russia thought back to what America said. He had kind of missed the way America kissed, too. But when it came to who he loved and who he wanted...Russia looked at China. Russia knew who it was, and it wasn't the person in London, laying in bed and staring at his lover, thinking the same thing about Russia.

* * *

yay! I actually really liked the Russia/America bit...see, I've never been cheated on, but I have cheated and I felt terrible and vowed never to ever do it again. so I know how Russia and America feel. it was a mistake. it wont happen again.

the Russia/America bit is dedicated to my friend, Jade, who likes Russia/America alot and sorta rejects RoChu. *shrug*

...okay, the Russia/America is a bit for myself as well. lol

OH! and the Ukraine/Denmark is total crackary. there wont be much about them but Denmark is loud and boasty and Ukraine is quiet and shy. opposites attract~ and it was about time both got married cuz they're both the right marrying age *nod nod*


	2. 2011

everything Chinese they say is translated by China, so you don't need extra translations. This was because I was discussing with a buddy about people speaking in other languages in their sleep, and then this came out of it. TADA!

* * *

When China sneaked into Russia's house at midnight, he fully expected everyone to be asleep. However, as he was setting down his stuff down and quietly shutting the front door, he heard mumbling. "What the-?" China asked, looking around. Who was awake at this ungodly hour?

The reason China was snooping around his lover's house was simple, though it did make him slightly ashamed. China had not one little tiny clue about what to get the Russian. Vodka was the simplest thing, but that was such an unoriginal gift. And besides, someone else was bound to give vodka to Russia anyways.

China slunk down the hall, turning to the first door on the left and peeking into the first room, Estonia's room. There, as per usual, the Estonian slept on his side, curled protectively around the smaller Latvia, who was himself curled into a tight ball. China resisted the urge to snap a photo for Japan, because he knew the younger Asian would pay up big-time for a shot like that, but there were more important things than blackmail.

China went farther down the hall, passing up Latvia's door on the right side, and quietly opened the next door to his left that belonged to Belarus. The slightly psychotic blonde was currently not inside her room. China briefly wondered if the still occurring yet slightly louder mumbles could be her, before ruling her out. Mexico and Belarus were always at the same house. Either Mexico and Belarus were in her room, or Belarus and Mexico were at Mexico's house. Also, Mexico slept like the dead, which seemed to be a family trait. If the Belarusian went somewhere to do something in the dead of night, it was improbable that Mexico would be anywhere besides sprawled out in her bed, snoring loudly. And, he wasn't here, which means the lovers probably went to Mexico's house. Probably because of America's New Years party.

China continued down the hall, turning to the next door on the right. This was Ukraine's bedroom, and the door was ajar. China peeked in and saw her lying in bed, hugging a pillow to her large chest. Hm...

The Chinese man went farther down the hall, to the end, and looked to his left. Lithuania's door, decorated with sparkly stickers and pink marker, was open just a crack. He pushed it open and found Poland sprawled out in Lithuania's bed, with the Lithuanian lying on top of him. Both were snoring, and both were covered by the blanket, but it was obvious that both were naked, and this made China blush. He shut the door for them. So the mumbling that had become more coherent as he progressed down the hall could not be them, either.

Finally, the black-haired man turned to Russia's room, wide open. China had of course been into the room billions of times, but it was strange that someone in Russia's room had just said something nonsensical...in Chinese. China shook his head. Who the heck was speaking Chinese in Russia's room at such a time?

"_Nǎlǐ shì yùshì_?" Russia asked in his sleep, which translates to 'where is the bathroom?' in Chinese. China shrugged, coming over and answering him in Chinese.

"_Tā shì nǐ de fángzi, nǐ yīnggāi zhīdào_, Ivan!" China replied, more or less scolding the Russian for not knowing where the bathroom was in his own house.

"_Dàn_ Yao-Yao, _wǒ wàngle yīxiē rìzi_..." Russia trailed off, replying that he forgets sometimes. China smiled, wondering to himself if Russia had picked up all that Chinese just by listening to China chatter on to his people. So, he decided to ask, this time only using English.

"Where did you learn these Chinese words, aru?" China asked. Russia coughed slightly, becoming silent. For a moment, China thought that maybe the platinum blonde would only answer if speaking Chinese, but then he answered.

"Yao-Yao talked, and I vrote down. I vant to talk to Yao-Yao in his native tongue. I like speaking Chinese to him..." Russia murmured. China grinned evilly. He knew what his present would be now. He kissed Russia's forehead and ran off.

Russia slowly woke up at the feeling of the kiss. "Yao-Yao?" he asked, but no one was there. So he yawned, laid back down, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Russia was listening with a smile as Estonia and Latvia told the story of how they found a bottle of vodka that was half the size of Latvia for Russia's present. That's big for a vodka bottle, if you didn't know. Lithuania and Poland had just handed over a bouquet of sunflowers, and Poland was complaining to Ukraine about how they had looked everywhere for the flowers.

Ukraine was giggling, nodding and replying to Poland as she ran her fingers through her baby brother's hair. Russia didn't seem to mind her, and actually seemed to be enjoying it. Ukraine's present had been a blanket that she had knitted herself, which to some people would seem odd and not the best present, but Russia was ecstatic when he saw it.

Korea barged into the house suddenly, shouting out his happy birthdays. Japan dashed in after him. "Yong Soo, knock next time!" he urged.

"Why? Barging in originated in Korea, da-ze!" Korea replied with a big grin.

"_That_ I can actually believe," Hong Kong spoke up as Taiwan and him followed the Korean and Japanese duo into the house. Taiwan giggled.

"Happy birthday, Russia!" she smiled. Russia smiled back politely.

"I had dream last night that Yao-Yao vas in my room, and ve vere talking in Chinese, and he kissed my forehead. Vhere is Yao-Yao? I vanted to tell him," Russia inquired. The Asian family all chuckled, giving each other glances and nodding. "Vhat?"

"Nothing, Russia," Japan finally dismissed. "He was getting his present from the car. He should be coming in soon." As if on cue, China came into the house right after, shutting the door behind him.

"Aiyaaa, it's cold!" he cried, shivering. He took off his jacket and set down his bag, coming over with a present in hand. "Open it, Ivan, aru!" he grinned, holding it out. Russia eagerly took it, kissing China on his cheek.

"Last night I had dream that Yao-Yao vas in my room, and ve vere talking in Chinese! That is strange, da?" Russia giggled as he unwrapped the present.

"That is strange, aru. Would you like to speak Chinese, aru?" China inquired, flashing his younger siblings warning looks as they tried to stifle their laughter.

Russia looked up at China with sparkling eyes. "Da, I vould like that very much!" he replied eagerly, taking the wrapping off his present without looking at it.

"Then I chose well, aru." Russia blinked, confused, and looked down at a "Chinese for Dummies" book with 'dummy' taped over and 'Ivan' written in the blank space. Russia laughed, hugging China and kissing him happily.

"Yay!" he cheered. China sighed in relief.

"Let's put this book to use, aru. Tell me what I want to hear," China ordered. Puzzled, Russia opened the book and looked through the pages.

"_Gǎnxiè nǐ ne_?" he replied questioningly. China smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Your welcome, Ivan, but that's not what I meant," he sighed. Russia kept searching.

"_Nǐ zuò fàn hǎo_!" Russia exclaimed, obviously sure that was the answer. China gave him an odd look, shaking his head.

"I'm glad you like my cooking, Ivan, but that wasn't it either," he replied. Russia put down the book, giving his boyfriend a hopeless look. "Aiyaaa!" China groaned. "_Wǒ ài nǐ_!"

Russia flipped through pages, looking for a translation. "Oh!" he finally cried. "I love you too, Yao-Yao!" he grinned. "I mean, _wǒ yě ài nǐ_!" he repeated in Chinese.

They heard a crash from the kitchen, shattering the romance they had finally achieved. China's face went blank, showing he knew exactly who had made that noise. "Yong Soo-!" he started to call.

"That was _not_ my fault! It jumped at me, I promise you! And promises originated in Korea!"

Hong Kong scoffed. "Did breaking promises originate there too?" he jeered. Korea came out, covered in flour. Japan and China facepalmed at the same time.

"I got bored with you Chinese speaking lovebirds and wanted to make something!" Korea protested. Japan, Ukraine, and Lithuania all got up.

"I'll clean it," they all volunteered, and Ukraine and Lithuania brushed past Korea into the kitchen. Japan crossed his arms and scolded his boyfriend without saying a word. Korea pouted.

"I'm sorry, Kiku..." he whined.

"Go to the bathroom, Yong Soo. Clean yourself up and don't make a bigger mess," Japan ordered. Korea nodded.

"Good luck with that," Taiwan mumbled under her breath. Korea shot Taiwan and Hong Kong a grumpy pout and trudged to the bathroom.

Russia shrugged. "Is okay. I have vodka and Yao-Yao," he reassured. China just laughed.

* * *

Russia doesn't care that Korea has just made a mess of his kitchen. He's got vodka and China, and that's all he needs.

I just, like, threw this up. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing Korea as a hyperactive troublemaker. I'm reading The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan, and somehow I wrote Korea similarly to how Leo is. which makes sense, because Leo is definately my favorite 3


End file.
